Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Hardware accelerators, also known as coprocessors, may be many times more energy efficient than general purpose processors when performing particular tasks, and thus may be well-suited to mobile devices and other devices where reducing power consumption may be desirable. Coprocessors may be implemented using fixed logic or reprogrammable field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs). For mobile devices, FPGA-implemented coprocessors may be preferred over fixed-logic coprocessors because the same hardware (FPGA) can be reprogrammed with different coprocessors as different tasks arise.